5 Conversations Annie and Jeff had in the waiting
by MistressSara
Summary: Annie and Jeff in the waiting room at different moments during Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking.


**5 Conversations Annie and Jeff had in the waiting room.**

**Author**: Mistress Sara

**Disclaimer**/Note: I own nothing. This is my first Community fanfic, so we'll see. Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated.

**Fault**

Annie was quiet. Jeff didn't want to admit to the fact that he noticed, but she was. She was staring straight ahead, not blinking really, just looking at the doors that led to the hall that would lead to Pierce's room. The two some how ended up sitting alone. Britta and Troy went off in search of something to eat while Shirley disappeared to have her moment with Pierce, Abed was hiding somewhere with his camera.

"You okay?" He finally asked after pretending to check his email for the fifth time.

"I should've noticed. I should've said something to him." Her tone was serious.

"You aren't responsible for him."

"I've been down this road, I should've—"

"What? Followed him? Knocked the handful of pills out of his hand? This isn't your fault, Annie."

"No, but we should've noticed sooner, I should've noticed. Jeff, pills are serious. I've been where he is now."

"Not really, you were taking uppers, he was clearly on downers."

"Jeff."

"Just trying to be factually accurate. Look, we all have a little bit of responsibility on this. None of us thought that it was this bad, the man lived through the seventies, we all figured a few painkillers wouldn't be the thing to take him down. But the fault is mainly his, there's only so much we could've done."

"But—"

"No. Here," Jeff leaned forward and grabbed a magazine from the table, "how about some reading?"

"Highlights?"

"Yeah. The only upside to hospital waiting rooms."

"Want to do the hidden pictures?"

"Absolutely." He grinned at her, putting his phone away as she leaned closer.

**Levar Burton**

"Was that La Forge?" Jeff asked as he returned to the waiting room, retaking his seat next to Annie.

"No. that's Levar Burton! From Reading Rainbow!" Annie corrected with a huge grin, as she posted the picture she just took with him to Facebook.

"Same person. La Forge was his character on Star Trek."

"You watched Star Trek?"

"When I was in grade school."

"Hey guys, have you seen Troy?" Britta asked, appearing out of nowhere it seemed.

"He's in the bathroom, sobbing and singing about a butterfly." Jeff answered, not looking up from his phone. Truth be told, it was far from the weirdest thing Jeff had ever witnessed Troy doing. Britta just nodded before heading towards the men's room.

"That's the theme song from Reading Rainbow! Butterfly in the sky, I can fly twice as high…"

"I get it, you're younger." He cut her off.

"Like you needed Levar Burton to make that point." Annie snarked before getting up and leaving the room. Jeff stared after her, surprised by the comment and her departure. He didn't want to be aware of the fact, but there was no avoiding it. Maybe things would've been different if they had the same memory of Levar Burton.

**Fathers**

"Jeff, are you okay?"

"He found my father." His tone was a forced calm, which didn't fool Annie for a minute.

"What?"

"Pierce. He found my father, who is apparently on his way here."

"How are you feeling about that?" Annie ventured carefully, gently resting the tiara from Pierce on her lap so she could focus on Jeff.

"I don't want to see him."

"Not even a little?"

"The man has never wanted anything to do with me before."

"But he's your dad."

"Would you want to see your dad if he had abandoned you and your mom?"

"I'm not the person to ask. I don't even want to see him now. My parents and I aren't exactly on great terms at the moment. But if I hadn't seen my dad since I was a little kid… yeah I'd want to see him. I'd want to know why he left."

"He's a bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone else."

"Don't you want to hear him say that?"

"He's not going to say that. He's going to try and explain himself. It's the Winger gene. After behaving like a douche bag we try and defend our actions."

"You aren't like him, Jeff." Annie stated simply, looking back to the tiara.

"You've never met him."

"You've had the opportunity to run out on us… on the study group… but you haven't, because you love us. You're a good man."

"I need to get some air." Annie watches quietly as he stands and disappears through the automatic door. Part of her wishing that Pierce is lying about finding Jeff's father.

**Crooked**

"Wow, is that a tiara?" Jeff asked as Annie retook her seat next to him.

"You got a tiara?" Shirley asked, annoyed as she looked back to the disc in her hand. Annie shrugged bashfully. "Well… that's nice." She managed before leaving the two alone.

"That's a nice be bequeath… ment."

"Yeah… he said that I'm his favorite."

"Lucky girl."

"Did you want to try it on?" Annie offered with a smile.

"No, I'll leave that to you." With a grin, she raised the band to her head and gently set it in place.

"How's that?" She asked.

"A little crooked." Jeff answered, reaching up to adjust it slightly, their fingers briefly skimming as he fixed the small crown. He tries in vain to ignore how soft her hair is, how there's a pressing urge to remove the tiara so that he can just run his fingers through the brown tresses. Looking closely at her, he notices just how pretty she looks. The girl is now a legitimate Disney princess. "There, perfect."

**Favorite**

"What are you still doing here?" Jeff asked as he returned to the waiting room. He could only sit with Pierce for so long before it was time to leave the room.

"I was just getting ready to go. Is your fist okay?" Annie asked as they collected their things from the waiting area chairs.

"Fine, I only hit the concrete once." Jeff glanced down at his slightly bruised knuckles. "Pierce asked me to give this to you."

Annie looked up, confused to see the tiara being held out to her.

"But, I already figured out the lesson he was trying to teach me."

"There was no lesson, Annie. You're his favorite."

"Really?" She looked genuinely taken back.

"Really. Don't look so surprised. You're my favorite too."

"I am?" He hands her the tiara, which she carefully holds in one hand while pulling her purse onto her shoulder. Jeff just smiled at her as he pulled his jacket on.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes please. It's dark, don't want to walk back to my apartment."

The two make their way to the door, Jeff unconsciously putting his arm around her shoulders.

"We really need to find you a better apartment. There has got to be somewhere safer that doesn't involve dildos."

"If it weren't for Dildopolis you'd never visit." She teased.

"Well you got me there… are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

The two walked through the parking lot, chatting casually, neither mentioning Jeff's arm.

"So, where are you going to put your tiara?"


End file.
